Welcome to Oblivion
by 8basketballdiva8
Summary: An orphaned teenager is thrust into a world of violence, murder and corruption. Rated T for violence, graphic images and cussing. RE-POSTED.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GREY-MAN, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DESCRIBED HERE. Except Valkryie. She's mine!**

**WARNING: This story contains violence, and some cussing.**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There was a bloodcurdling scream. It came from about 500 meters east of where the underground entrance to the Black Order was located. Valkryie didn't even realize the scream came from her until she felt her throat starting to go raw. Glancing down, she took in the bloodied mess that was her abdomen. Blood was pouring from the wound, two crisscross slash marks that ran deep. She stared, flabbergasted; what could've caused the wound? And why wasn't she feeling any pain? Soon enough though, the pain hit. It spread throughout her body, starting at her stomach and slicing through her body. Fire spread through her veins, making stars swim across her vision and causing her to collapse onto the ground. It wasn't long before she passed out.<p>

Jaysean heard his sister's scream. Fueled with rage by her condition, he turned back to the akuma that had caused the damage.

"You see her? You're precious sister. What kind of brother are you? You can't even protect her!I'll make you look even worse, just you wait." The akuma growled.

"I will make you pay for ever thinking you can touch my sister!" Jaysean shouted, pure rage spilling from his pores. He jumped skyward and stabbed the akuma in both eyes. Gravity pulled him to the ground, leaving gashes all the way down the monsters body. With a scream, the akuma dissipated into a cloud of dust.

Jaysean immediately ran over to where his sister was laying. The ground had turned a shade darker from all the blood. Picking her up, he made it to the edge of the forest. Ahead of him, he could see the Black Order Headquarters rising above the ocean.

"How the hell am I supposed to get up there?" he muttered. The cliff was a vertical 200 foot drop and it ended at the water below.

_I could swim, but not with Valkryie like this. Fuck it all. What am I gonna do? _Jaysean thought. Just then, a searing pain hit him, starting at his lower back and traveling all the way up his spine. He fell back, unaware of where the pain had come from, but aware that he had lost all control of his limbs. Soon after, the sting became too much and he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only a filler. Depending on the amount of hitsreviews, I may or may not add more soon. I've already got the next few chapters typed up!**

**If you like it, read and review!**

**~Renee**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GREY-MAN, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DESCRIBED HERE. Except Valkryie. She's mine!**

**WARNING: This story contains violence, and some cussing.**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Valkryie opened her eyes, only to see the concerned faces of two people she doesn't know looking down on her. One was a male, a boy about her age with snow white hair. The other was a female, a girl with long green pigtails. She blinked a few times and heard the girl call out,<p>

"Kanda! She's awake! Call Komui and let him know."

"I don't take orders from you. Go do it yourself." A blue haired, angry looking teenager walked out of the room.

"Don't be an ass Kanda." The white haired boy called, "Just do it and-"

"Excuse me. Where am I? And just who are you?" Valkryie interrupted.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry! My name is Allen Walker, and this is Lenalee Lee. Kanda was the one who just walked out." The boy, Allen, answered.

"You're in the Black Order medical wing. You had some pretty serious injuries, but we took care of them." Lenalee added.

"Black Order…why does that sound familiar…?" Valkryie said. Suddenly, she remembered everything and bolted up in the bed.

"Black Order! This is where Jay was talking about! Where's my brother?"

The two looked at each other and stayed quiet. Their silence was unnerving; Valkryie didn't know what to expect, but she didn't think she would like the answer. Finally, Allen spoke up.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your brother was killed by an akuma. He was paralyzed from the neck down, and the pain became too much for him."

Valkryie froze in her current position. Dead? _It's not possible…_she thought. Jay wouldn't leave her. He had promised! For nine years, nine long and hard years, Jaysean had made life good. As good as it could be though, for a girl who had seen her parents murdered in front of her.

Jaysean had taken care of her: he made sure she had food, clothes, and he taught her everything he knew. It was because of him that she knew how to fight, how to survive. It was because of her brother that she had made it this far, and it was because of him that she was alive.

"Jay can't be dead…why are you lying to me?" Valkryie whispered.

Lenalee reached for her hand. "Listen, I know thi-"

Once she grasped Valkryie's hand, the exorcist literally froze in place. A cold air emanated from her body and a frosty sheen covered her eyes

"What the-? What did you do to her? Kan-!" Valkryie quickly grabbed Allen's shoulder before he could finish. He also chilled, becoming completely frozen. Jumping out of the bed, Valkryie sprinted to the door, stopping just short of the tip of Kanda's blade.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kanda asked, "What the hell did you do to them?" Looking over Valkryie's shoulder, he noticed his frozen comrades. Before he could do anything to stop her though, Valkryie grabbed his arm, freezing it from the shoulder to Mugen's point.

"Sorry Kanda, but I have to find my brother!" Valkryie called, running past him into the halls of the Black Order.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"I don't know what the fuck she's done, but I can't move my fucking arm!" Kanda yelled into the golem. "Allen and Lenalee are frozen all the way through! Whatever the fuck she is, she's dangerous!"Kanda chased after Valkryie, his limp arm dragging uselessly behind him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The Black Order was like one giant maze. There were countless floors, each in a circular shape. Doors lined every corridor, each entryway identical to the last.

_I need to get out of here. I need to find Jay! _Valkryie thought. She leaped the railing, and the front entrance to the Black Order appeared before her. Just as she landed, a giant robot appeared in front of the door followed by people in white lab coats. Standing in front of the robot was a man with purple hair and a white beret.

"Halt! You need to freeze, right there, before we have to make you." the man said calmly, addressing Valkryie.

"Get out of my way! You've taken me from my brother, and I need to find him!" Valkryie responded, hysteria rising.

"Your brother is dead. There was nothing we could do. He told us that he was ready to see your parents again, that he was ready to move on. He's not coming back. His last words were, "Tell my little flower that I'll be with her, no matter what."

With each word, the temperature in the foyer dropped. At the end of his statement, all the warmth had been sucked from the room and frost was creeping up the windows. With a chilled breath, Valkryie said,

"My little flower? Jay's the only one to call me that…he can't be gone…he can't…" She sank to the floor in despair. An aura of pure cold emanated from her body, scaring and fascinating everyone around her. Valkryie slumped over, passed out from shock and sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it?<strong>

**Review and let me know!**

**~Renee**


End file.
